Serenata a la luna
by Hikary Kimura
Summary: Phoenix toca el piano una noche oscura...Edgeworth está ahí para escucharlo, junto con Trucy... pequeño spoiler de apollo justice! espero que os guste!


¡Hola

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Gyakuten Saiban, o como mejor se conoce, Ace Attorney…

Por así decirlo el fic transcurre en el cuarto juego…así que los que no hayan jugado a ese juego no deberían leerlo por los spoilers… y para los que lo están haciendo… no es un spoiler muy grave… no más del principio del primer caso… (Pero sigo advirtiendo a los que no han jugado al cuarto y quieren hacerlo…)

También digo que aunque Edgeworth no sale en el cuarto… he preferido meterlo en la historia…

Recomiendo leerlo escuchando "Naruhodou and his piano" de Gyakuten Saiban Appeal, ya que la melodía que toca Phoenix es la de la canción (así aprovecho el titulo de ella)

**Serenata a la luna…**

Una melodía lenta inundaba aquel lugar. Al principio sonaba triste, melancólica, como si mostrase el estado de ánimo de la persona que en esos momentos acariciaba las teclas de aquel instrumento.

El piano de cola era una silueta en la oscuridad, al igual que la persona que lo tocaba.

La luz de la luna atravesaba la gran ventana del salón, iluminando tenuemente justo el lugar donde se encontraba Phoenix Wright, en esos momentos vestido con un pijama de pantalón largo y manga de la misma forma, de un color tan negro como la oscuridad que había en los lugares donde la luz de la luna no llegaba a iluminar.

Al rato una silueta apareció apoyada en la puerta de la habitación. La melodía seguía sonando y por los movimientos se podía adivinar que el músico estaba llorando…silenciosamente, pero lo hacía.

La joven suspiró pero aun así, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. La vida de su padre aparecía plasmada en esa melodía, lo habría jurado. Sabía que no había sido nada fácil para su él haber abandonado la abogacía. Luego había buscado trabajo como pianista pero no había conseguido mucho ya que al principio no era capaz ni de tocar dos notas bien, pero por suerte con el tiempo había aprendido a tocar el piano de forma sutil y bastante buena, aunque no acostumbraba a tocarlo en el restaurante en el cual jugaba al poker.

La melodía continuó y al lado de la chica apareció un fiscal que al oír la melodía se detuvo al lado de ella. No hicieron ningún ruido para que el pianista no se detuviese y escucharon todo lo que salía de esos dedos. Y de nuevo, recuerdos aparecieron. La adopción de Trucy, el reencuentro con Edgeworth, que el fiscal muy sorprendido se había auto culpado del estado de Phoenix y de no haber podido haber hecho nada para ayudarle, y después, con el tiempo, la vida tranquila que tenían los tres en esa casa…Phoenix, lejos de los juzgados, Edgeworth, ejerciendo de fiscal de nuevo en aquella ciudad, y Trucy, que a pesar de su pequeña edad, ya era toda una maga conocida a nivel mundial.

De repente la melodía comenzó a hacerse más lenta y notando ambos oyentes que la melodía llegaba a su fin, la pareja se acercó al pianista por la espalda lentamente. Este siguió sin notar nada y continuó tocando el piano, mientras el rostro triste y lleno de dolor cambiaba a una sonrisa melancólica.

Trucy se situó al lado derecho de su padre y Edgeworth al otro, y cuando Phoenix dejó de tocar, ambos colocaron su mano en el hombro del pianista, para transmitirle todo lo que sentían al haberle escuchado tocando esa pieza tan única y especial.

Phoenix suspiró y abrió los ojos, el cual los había mantenido completamente cerrados mientras tocaba.

Se volvió hacia Trucy y esta le sonrió. Luego miró a Edgeworth y este, además de sonreírle, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Phoenix se estiró y se levantó perezosamente mientras una sonrisa tímida asomaba en su rostro. Jamás había tocado cosas tan personales delante de gente, y tampoco delante de las personas a las que más quería en el mundo.

Un reloj situado en el pasillo dio la hora, y los tres adivinaron que era la una de la madrugada. No se oía nada en la calle, y tampoco nada en el salón, ni siquiera la respiración de los tres…

-Vaya… jamás había tocado algo así delante de nadie…

-No me extraña –dijo Edgeworth.- Así conseguirías emocionar a todos…

-No exageres, no es tan bueno…lo que pasa es que tú lo ves, o en este caso, lo oyes, todo con distintos ojos…

-No papi, tiene razón –dijo Trucy mientras agarraba a Edgeworth de una mano y a Phoenix de otra.- ha sido muy bonito… pero eso ahora no es importante…

-Es verdad, hay que ir a dormir, mañana es un gran día –añadió Edgeworth comenzando a andar.

-No es para tanto…

-No papi, papá tiene razón… es hora de dormir… Mañana…-Trucy comenzó a llorar emocionada.- Mañana debes ejercer como abogado…después de tanto tiempo…

**The end**

--

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Debo decir que es muy corto porque la verdad no le encontraba mucho sentido que fuera un fanfic largo…y respecto a lo de papi y papá… me ha parecido que quedaría mas bonito que Trucy llamara a Phoenix papi, de forma mas cariñosa debido a la forma de ser del pianista…y a Edgeworth papá, ya que él es más frío, pero no por ello menos cariñoso…

Espero que os haya gustado! Y agradezco a los que me dejéis reviews!! Siempre alegra saber que la gente te lee... n/n.

Sayonara!!


End file.
